


In The End He Is A Nice Guy

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: SNAFU one shots and AUs(again i don't have a life) [10]
Category: Durarara!!, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: Aaaah I'm thinking of calling this a winter wraith au, Shizuo has endless life energy, edge lord maxed out, ice cold pond spirit au, though i'm not sure if he is a winter wraith, you figure out the rest in case i decide not to write anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: A physically cold writer that has become famous for his love stories, an chaotically neutral master mind, a bartender that throws vending machines around, a stoic actor, a dullahan, an arguably mad scientist... and many more!Ikebukuro is a place that attracts these type of people. This is a story written by one of them. How will he lead life as someone who needs the life energy of others in order to avoid starvation?Maybe you will find out next year. or month. perhaps this winter. who knows.





	In The End He Is A Nice Guy

Hachiman Hikigaya ceased to exist.

He knew that once he woke up, feeling terribly cold, and most importantly felt no heartbeat.

He didn't felt shock over this, he simply accepted that he was dead. Dead from drowning probably, since he was awfully wet and had strangely enough been positioned besides a cracked open hole on the icy surface he laid upon. 

He couldn't remember how he died exactly though, maybe he had died months before he had woken up.

Maybe he was dragged out here by one of the Service Club Members, or maybe Komachi decided she wanted to go skating, so many maybes.

He decided to get up right then and there, though it was a bit hard with his frozen limb.

Would he melt during the summer now?

Or perhaps summer would cause him to rot. There was no way to tell for him, not unless he tested it anyway. 

He made it to the outer edges of the lake, not caring to look back. And if he had noticed that the air become colder especially around him as he trudged through the snow he took no heed.

Death had numbed him too much to care, he supposed.

\---

It had been a year since he had died.

It had been nine months since he had met a doctor who was eccentric, and had asked uncomfortable questions that he will not repeat. He was stuck with the old gas masked mad man for two weeks.

Hachiman had surprisingly got along well with him despite the fact that he was kept with him against his will. He also learned a lot of things about himself.

He learned that he could suck away the life force of a living being through touch, he hadn't touched anything with his bare hands up until then.

If anything confirmed for him that he was in fact dead, it was that.

It was a cat that was cute, but immensely sickly. Hachiman had pitied it, and without thinking had extended one of his cold numb hands. Perhaps he wanted to pet it, or perhaps his body had the need to feed and followed its instincts. 

He had cried tears that tasted like sweet water rather than salty, and they had turned to crystal before they had hit the ground.

The madman had been curious in his abilities. He had taken the ice crystal shaped like a tear drop, and had decided to study them.

Hachiman didn't feel the passionate of hatred that should have been there when the mad scientist spoke about his ability to suck life forces in utter fascination. The cold, and the fact that his heart didn't beat anymore, prevented such heated feelings to arise. 

So Hachiman felt sad, for a brief fleeting moment. Then that too, was numbed.

After that the scientist would test how far his ability to suck a life force can go. Does it simply effect those who are already close to dying? Do you feel any need or does your body act out of your control? Can you control how much you feed? Can you replace it with real food?

And so many more questions...

He found out that food tasted bland in his mouth, he found out that while it didn't melt him heat could make him sleepy and drowsy, while the cold energized him. He also found out that when the heat reaches a certain temperature, his body would start to emit cold waves around him, a defense mechanism the doctor had said. 

He learned that sucking a life force seemed to make him look at least a tinsy bit alive. He didn't wanted to test the theory of the doctor, who had said that perhaps if he fed on a completely alive person rather then one that is close to death he could be closer to becoming a living. 

He had started to wear gloves around that time, and had taken to covering the minimal skin he had.

The madman had disapproved of this, stating that starving his body too long would cause instincts to override his thinking, and he would most likely end up attacking those around him without his own consent.

So he settled on those who were already close to death.

After staying with the gas mask wearing madman who he then later on learned was Shingen, he decided to leave.

"Oh you're leaving? I will definitely miss your company. You know, I have a son in Ikebukuro, he lives with a inhuman being much like yourself, a Dullahan. I had resented the bond my son Shinra and she had between them, but now I think I understand why he loved her so much just a little, perhaps not the same way but just a little.... Take care Hachiman." 

He supposed he might miss Shingen. Even if he was creepy and insane.

Flaws add to the charm he guessed.

Nine months later by the time he had moved into Ikebukuro he had a fake name and ID, and all the other paperwork needed to make sure he legally existed, and was a writer. His pen name was Samuel Wilde, and he had two romance books published already. 

(I am most likely ignoring a lot of things about real life but whatever, wasn't planning on being a writer)

His new persona was Izumi Kyoshi. 

\----------


End file.
